bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
That Adventure Series
'''That Adventure Series '''is a somewhat popular comic series written by Absorba. Storyline Season 1 Prior to the creation of the series, the creator, Absorba, was going through a break from BZpower for about a year or so, until he returned on his birthday, August 25 on 2010. The story takes place roughly a real-time year from Absorbed Studios, with Absorba living in a much larger home with his sister Leka and his best friend, Flammee. During the time, two new characters had appeared, Kailika, another matoran who was a collague of Flammee's earlier in their lives, and Dexter, a Noob who had the maturity of a regular being who still can't get past his leetspeak impediment. Shortly after Dexter arrived, Flammee and Kailika went to work on a new scientific project: A Kanohi Olmak that could transport multiple groups at a time. While showcasing the mask by teleporting the group to various places, at an unknown location, they are immediately attacked by hostile matoran-like beings of shadow known as Shades, leading them to be imprisoned. One of the Shades hints that their location is apparently not even in the same universe as they expected, and explains that theirs is ruled by a man simply known as Lord Valor, and that they were on a scouting comet used as a secret base. While checking on Absorba's chest wound, Absorba kicks the Shade and manages to short circuit the prison system, freeing the group and allowing them to escape. As they approach the surface, they are immediately caught by patrolling Shades and an elite group of apparently normal-looking soldiers, the Hunters, specifically named Bite and Iciline. While attempting to land on the comet's actual surface to escape, Leka accidentaly runs into a tesla coil and ends up seperated from the group, electrocuted. The group makes it onto the surface, only to find out it is extremely sludge-like, trapping them. During this time, Iciline notices an apparently pink star in the sky heading toward them. It turns out to be a smaller green space-ship that starts assaulting the Shade forces, whom Iciline promptly attempts to take down with his ice powers. He ends up failing, however, and the ice ends up liquifying sludge, allowing the group to escape. As they resurface, a red matoran ejects from the ship, whom Kailika immediately recognizes as Toa Spirit. He, however, does not recognize them, and bisects Flammee before he continues fighting the Shade army alone.Unfortunately, Iciline switches to his fire-ability and directly attacks Spirit, nearly burning him to death in the process. As the green ships attempts to stop Iciline in his tracks, he jumps onto the ship and punches the front visor, which results in them crashing, as Leka spontaneously steps back in, whose eyes have mysteriously turned blue. A green matoran with a blue and purple pair of eyes emerges from the ship, He also attempts to attack the group, but when Iciline returns, he fires a laser into his chest. Surprisingly, Iciline is unfazed by this, as his body is apparently made from the same purple sludge as the one on the comet, and quickly regenerates in response to every hit from a laser. Bite returns with his own miniature ship and the two quickly retreat, while also deploying more Shades and reflecting a laser back at Dexter, which for some reason, doesn't react in any way. As the Shades begin to attack, Flammee breaks down in fear and begs the green matoran, revealed to be named Snipe, for protection. As Flammee tearfully rambles on, Snipe is surprised by the information given to him about them coming from another dimension via Olmak, and agrees to let them live and assist him. As Snipe fights off the Shades, the group heals Spirit and repairs the ship, Snipe initiates "Amendment E601," prompting everyone to wear blindfolds as Spirit deploys a flash bomb that vaporizes the Shades as they escape, while also tossing a sonic grenade into Valor's throne room, which explodes, vaporizing the comet's aura leaving it static, letting the group to retreat to a "safe place." Later on the comet, despite major structural collapse, Bite, Iciline, some Shades, and apparently Valor, by a fluke, survive. Knowing oxygen levels are decreasing due to no aura of the comet, Iciline plans a course back to their "home base," while also planning to recapture the group, having apparently "sent a mole" to track them. Arriving at Snipe and Spirit's "home," it is revealed to be a small asteroid with its own supportable atmosphere, where they survive off a gaseous liquid similar to porridge (though Absorba comments it tastes more like Sprite). They are also introduced to another apparently normal matoran, Xaron. Snipe explains the situation: 23 years prior to the season, Valor appeared in space and began decimating planets to near-destruction. On the planet of Endasia, home of the IPDF (The Interplanetary Defense Force), they begin fighting Valor's forces, and in the IPDF include Snipe, Xaron and Spirit, the latter of which, during an aerial fight, ends up crashing into the side of a main ship's blind-spot. The mission is deemed an immediate failure, only for Xaron to notice a pattern with the targeted planets. Valor's forces immediately attack Endasia, and nearly all the members of the IPDF are killed by the Shades. Snipe and Xaron beg for mercy, but Valor planned to torture the two, forcing them to witness "history." Valor uses his powers to generate a beam that fires directly at one of the decimated planets, which fires at another, creating an ominous star-pattern in the universe (reffered to as DUST,"Destructive Universal Star Triad"), causing the universe to become hazardous to Snipe's existence, nearly draining his energy out, while Xaron inexplicably escapes to the "home" asteroid. Snipe, practically brain-dead, but still alive, was used for the last 22 years as a feeding ground for energy, as most others were crushed immediately from the sheer pain. It is revealed the suddenly has been emmiting Shadow Matter, a substance similar to Antimatter which is not only hazardous, but also infectious and even mutagenic, as the Shades and Hunters. tobecontinued. Trivia *Absorba at first wanted this to be a multi-author series, however he decided not to since it was story-oriented, and didn't want others to mess it up. *According to some sources, That Adventure Series has been rumored to take on the plot of what planned to be Absorbed Studios: The Movie.